


It's You and There's No Other

by celli



Category: Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conventions, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Yuletide 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: Conventions are attended and flouted. Proposals are made and discussed. Kisses are exchanged.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	It's You and There's No Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).



> Thanks to my betas M, S, P, and special consultants R and S!

“Michael? Could you--um--?” The young woman in the “Time Demon” T-shirt gestured timidly at David.

“Of course, love,” Michael said. Michael put one hand on the fan’s shoulder and kissed David’s cheek while the camera clicked.

“Thank you,” he and David said in unison, and she beamed at them before ducking out of the photo op station.

The next fan, an older woman in Aziraphale cosplay, was led in. “Oh, I love your costume,” David said.

“The waistcoat is a work of _art_ ,” Michael told her.

“Thank you, oh my God, my life is made!” she said. “Um, they said I could ask you to kiss him on the cheek?”

“Why do you get asked so much more than I do?” David asked Michael.

“I don’t know, but I think my lips are getting chapped,” Michael said. He rubbed David’s cheek.  
You grow whiskers too fast.”

The fan was laughing at them, and Michael watched David laugh back. “Say cheese,” he told her, and when she turned to smile at the camera, he dipped Michael into a dramatic, thorough kiss.

Michael came up for air already laughing. “You’ve spoiled them, David. Now everyone will want one.”

“Nope, all mine!” the fan said, hands clasped tightly under her chin.

“All _mine_ ,” David said with a wink and high-fived her on her way out. He leaned into Michael and Michael smiled up at him fondly. “Feeling grumpy yet, love?”

“With fans? With you? Hardly.”

“You get a free cheek kiss for that,” David told him, and granted it. Too quietly for the photographer or the handlers to hear, he whispered, “I’m glad we came out before the con.”

“Me, too,” Michael whispered back.

* * *

An hour later, when Michael was honestly becoming a touch grumpy, a cheap but lovingly costumed Aziraphale and Crowley tumbled into the room, holding hands and smiling shyly. Michael squinted at the pronouns on their con badges. “Hi, I’m Maddie,” ‘Crowley’ said. “This is Jenny.”

“Well, hello to you both,” Michael said.

“Hi, Maddie and Jenny,” David said.

Maddie tugged Jenny forward and set her square between Michael and David. “Stand here, and look at David, okay?” she asked.

Michael and David each set a hand on one of Jenny’s shoulders. David asked Jenny, “She seems like she knows what she wants.”

“You have no idea,” Jenny said dryly. “Honey, where are you going to stand?”

“Here,” Maddie said from waist height. They all looked over at her. She was kneeling on the ground, a ring box open in her hand.

Jenny’s hands flew to her mouth. So did Michael’s. David grinned delightedly.

The camera clicked.

* * *

Michael walked into the hotel room, draped his jacket over the back of a chair, and dropped face-first onto the bed. Next to him, the bed dipped as David plopped down with his back to the headboard.

“Fuck, what a day,” Michael said into the pillow.

David leaned over to run a hand down Michael’s spine and massage gently at the base of his neck. Muscles that a day of standing, sitting, and signing had locked up started to consider relaxing. Michael made an encouraging noise.

“That was nice, that proposal, wasn’t it?” David asked. “Those are always so much fun.”

“Thank God Jenny said yes,” Michael said.

David hummed. Both hands were working on Michael’s neck now, turning it slowly but surely into liquid. “That’s part of the fun, too, I imagine, the risk of it all. Like jumping off a building.”

“Mm-hm.” Michael turned his head and kissed the side of David’s wrist. 

“Michael, are you following what I’m saying?”

“Not in the slightest,” Michael said cheerfully. He rolled over and pulled David down on top of him. “Explain it to me again.”

“Jumping off buildings. Riding rickety roller coasters.” David punctuated every sentence with a kiss. “Racing sports cars. Dressing up in costume and proposing to the love of her life. Obviously our Maddie has checked all the most death-defying feats from her personal bucket list.”

“She is quite brave, good for her,” Michael said. He pulled David’s mouth back to his. “You know, I’m feeling much more alert now.”

“Are you?” David asked cheerfully. He rolled his hips down against Michael’s. “I see what you mean. Well, strike while the iron is hot, I always say.”

“Wait, in this metaphor am I the iron or the hammer? Stop laughing, this is essential in my understanding of--”

“Shut up,” said David, and kissed Michael quiet.

* * *

“...so obviously he had to be wearing the sunglasses,” David finished to howls of laughter from the audience. The moderator was giggling too, and even Michael, who’d been there for the scene, had to grin.

“Obviously,” he said, imitating Crowley’s imitation of Aziraphale. The room laughed obediently. David winked in exaggerated fashion at Michael and Michael, fool for love that he was, couldn’t help but think _what a charming bugger._

They moved on to audience questions, and Michael wandered off to the side of the stage to answer a query from a lovely cosplayed Anathema about his relationship with the project in its early stages.

“And, as many of you know, I was rather expected to play Crowley,” he said, “but now it seems impossible that anyone could--” 

The crowd made the oddest noise. Half of them gasped, half of them shrieked. Michael stopped and stared at them. They were looking back and forth, tennis-match-like, between him and - he whirled around.

David was on one knee in the middle of the stage.

Michael just stared.

“Michael Christopher Sheen,” David said in ringing tones, and then at the half-crazed look in MIchael’s eye he softened back into a more genuine tone of voice. “You are the most delightful, genuine, _generous_ , talented, kind, filthy” (the audience collectively squeaked) “numpty it’s ever been my pleasure to share a stage, set, or bed with. Will you do me the honor of becoming a true double act with me, please?”

Michael was halfway across the stage without even realizing it. “Wait, you mean--”

“Marriage, of course I mean marriage, why do you think I’m down on my ancient knees, for the love of God?”

He couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “You are dramatic as fuck, after all. You used my title last week to get me to go to the corner store.”

“All right, true enough.” David was grinning too. “But this time I mean marriage, in front of God and a saunter of Crowleys.”

“Yes, yes, of course yes, get up here,” Michael said, and yanked David into a kiss that had the audience cheering and laughing. Somewhere Michael hoped that Maddie was very, very proud of herself. He had a feeling she was.


End file.
